drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drachenhaut
Die Haut der Drachen '''besitzt laut den meisten Quellen eine besondere Widerstandsfähigkeit. Vor allem Fantasy-Werke neigen dazu, dem Drachen eine Panzerung zu geben, die ihn vor Hitze, Kälte und den meisten Waffen schützen. Der Panzer mancher Erddrachen soll sogar so hart wie Stein sein oder aus Stein bestehen. Dennoch sind die meisten Drachen flugfähig, woraus man schließen kann, dass der harte Panzer erstaunlich leicht ist. Bei feuerspeienden Drachen ist es natürlich naheliegend, dass sie gut genug geschützt sind, um sich nicht mit ihrem eigenen Feuer zu verletzen. Reale Vorbilder thumb|Osteoderme am Rücken eines fossilen Alligators.In der Realität sind gepanzerte Tiere meist eher träge, was jedoch auch auf viele mythologische Drachen zutrifft. Ein Panzer besteht bei Archosauriern wie z.B. Krokodilen oder Ankylosauriern, aber auch bei einigen Reptilien und Amphibien, für gewöhnlich aus in die Haut eingelagerten Knochenplatten, so genannten Osteodermen. Eine Extremform bildet der Panzer der Schildkröten, welcher mit dem Brustkorb und der Wirbelsäule verwachsen ist und eine massive Schale bildet, in die sich einige Arten zurückziehen können.Wikipedia:Krokodile Diese schützen die Tiere vor den meisten äußeren Einflüssen, dürften aber keinen so perfekten Schutz bilden, wie der Drachenhaut meist zugeschrieben wird. Schuppen Dragonslayer vom Drachenkompendium vermutet, dass Drachenschuppen mit Quarzglas bedeckt sind. Dieses widersteht Temperaturen von bis zu 1715 °C, und da es nicht leitfähig ist schützt es sogar vor Stromschlägen. Laut Dragonslayer wäre es theoretisch möglich, dass der Körper des Drachen Quarzglas herstellt und durch Drüsen absondert, wodurch es auf den Schuppen verteilt wird. Unter Einschluss diverser chemischer Verbindungen nimmt das Quarzglas unterschiedliche Farben an, was die bunten Farben verschiedener Elementardrachen erklärt.Drachen-Kompendium: Drachenschuppen Der Paläontologe Henry Gee glaubt außerdem, dass die Form der Drachenschuppen den Luftwiderstand verringert, um die Flugfähigkeit zu gewährleistenDiscover-Magazine: How to explain your Dragon. Es könnte auch sein, dass die Drachen Mineralien aus ihrer Nahrung in die Schuppen einlagern um so die Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen Feuer zu stärken. Dies würde auch die Steinpanzer der Erddrachen erklären. Verwundbare Stelle thumb|200px|Die verwundbare Stelle des [[Drache von Wantley|Drachen von Wantley befindet sich nicht am Bauch.]]Viele Drachenmythen erzählen von einer verwundbaren Stelle am Bauch des Drachen. Entweder handelt es sich dabei um eine ganz bestimmte, sehr kleine Stelle, z.B. eine fehlende Schuppe, die der Held mit seiner Waffe genau treffen muss, oder der Bauch ist allgemein sehr verwundbar. Im zweiten Fall ließe sich eine mögliche Erklärung nicht aus der Konsistenz der Haut, sondern des Brustkorbes ableiten. Wie im Artikel Flugfähigkeit beschrieben, könnte es sein, dass sich die Flügel der Drachen aus Rippen entwickelt haben. Dadurch fehlen die Rippen natürlich am Bauch und bieten nicht mehr den Schutz, den sie bei anderen Wirbeltieren bietenDrachen-Kompendium: Drachenbauch. Natürlich haben auch allgemein viele gepanzerte Tiere, wie Ankylosaurier oder Gürteltiere, am Rücken einen schützenden Panzer, während der Bauch mit normaler Haut bedeckt ist. Dies liegt daran, dass der Bauch bei nicht aufrecht gehenden Tieren für Feinde sowieso schwerer erreichbar ist und darum nicht so gut geschützt werden muss. Manchmal wird mit der verwundbaren Stelle auch die Angewohnheit der Drachen, Schätze zu horten, erklärt. Die Edelsteine aus dem Hort des Drachen sollen im Bauch stecken bleiben und zusätzlichen Schutz bietenDr. Ernest Drake (2004), '''Expedition in die geheime Welt der Drachen, arsEdition, ISBN 978-3-7607-4818-4. In der Populärkultur *Das Pokémon Tortunator hat ein Loch in seinem Panzer, das es verwundbar macht. *In Tolkiens Hobbit hat der Drache Smaug eine Stelle, an der ihm eine Schuppe fehlt. Nur an dieser Stelle ist er verwundbar, wenn er von einem Pfeil getroffen wird. *Im Film Sucker Punch hat die Drachenmutter eine verwundbare Stelle am unteren Hals, durch die man ihr Herz erreichen kann. *Viele Monster der Monster Hunter-Spiele sind am Bauch verwundbarer als an anderen Körperstellen. Verwendung thumb|left|200px|Monsterjäger in einer Rüstung aus [[Lagiacrus-Haut]]Aufgrund ihrer außerordentlichen Stabilität und des trotzdem sehr geringen Gewichts ist Drachenhaut in vielen Fantasy-Werken ein beliebter Rohstoff zur Herstellung von Schilden und Rüstungen. Dabei schützt sie den Ritter genauso gut, wie sie es einst bei dem Drachen getan hat. Mythologie und Folklore Mythologische Beispiele sind selten, da vor allem europäische Drachen häufig sehr giftig waren und sich deren Körperteile darum nicht für die Weiterverarbeitung eignen. Aus der Panzerhaut des Leviathan sollen jedoch so genannte Lichtkleider für Adam und Eva hergestellt worden sein. Edward Topsell beschreibt, dass die Haut der Amphisbaene, um einen Stock gewickelt, giftige Tiere fernhält, ähnlich dem Horn eines Einhorns. Um einen Olivenstock gewickelt wirkt sie sogar als Heilmittel gegen allerlei GebrechenBHL: The history of four-footed beasts and serpents. Ein sehr prominentes mythologisches Beispiel ist das Babr-e Bayān, eine magische Rüstung des persischen Helden Rostam, die er sich je nach Quelle aus der Haut eines Azhdaha oder einer Großkatze hergestellt hatte. Dabei bestehen Parallelen zu Herakles, der sich eine Rüstung aus der unverwundbaren Haut des Nemäischen Löwen gemacht hat. In der Populärkultur *Im dritten Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht-Film stellt Hicks sich eine Rüstung aus Ohnezahns abgestoßener Haut her. *Im Film Der Drachentöter wird ein feuerfester Schild aus den abgeworfenen Schuppen des Drachen Vermithrax Pejorative hergestellt. *Die Monster Hunter Spieleserie dreht sich um dieses Thema. Der Spieler tötet Monster, darunter auch Drachen, um sich aus deren Haut und Knochen neue Waffen und Rüstungen zu fertigen. Mit diesen kann er noch mächtigere Monster bekämpfen. *Im Fantasyroman Drachenkinder von Alfred Bekker besitzt der Großvater von Jonas, einer der Hauptprotagonisten, drei abgelegte Drachenhäute. Die Kinder Jonas, Pia und Benny betreten verbotenerweise den Raum, wo die Drachenhäute gelagert sind, und die Häute machen sich selbstständig und schmiegen sich an den Körpern der Kinder an, wodurch sie sich unkontrolliert in Drachen verwandeln und drohen endgültig zu Drachen zu werden. *Heute bezeichnet Dragon Skin Body Armor eine besondere Art der Hartballistik, welche in kugelsicheren Westen verwendet wird. Sie besteht aus einander überlappenden Schuppen.Wikipedia: Dragon Skin Body Armor Trivia *In den Pokémon-Spielen ist Drachenhaut ein Item, mit dem man Seemon zu Seedraking entwickelt. Quellen Kategorie:Anatomie Kategorie:Drachenforschung